This invention and application are generally related to U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 389,680, filed in the name of Robert M. Henderson and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Electronic ignition control systems of various kinds are well known in the art. Certain prior art systems utilize rotating mechanical distributors in combination with breaker and breaker points to synchronize fuel ignition with engine operation. More recently, with the development of solid state semi-conductor components, solid state electronic ignition circuits have been utilized to replace mechanical distributors and breaker systems. These circuits frequently utilize the rectified output from an A.C. generator to charge a capacitor which is then discharged through a solid state switching circuitry into the primary winding of an associated ignition coil.
Commonly, in standard prior art systems, one capacitor source is utilized for all ignition transformers and either one or a number of switching devices are used to selectively couple the stored energy from the capacitor to the ignition transformer. Accordingly, if the capacitor or one of the switching devices electrically shorts, the entire system fails.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved, more effective electronic control system. And, more specifically, a system including a power coil assembly having a relatively high number of turns such that the coil assembly is effective to maintain the current which is available to charge the associated storage capacitors sufficiently high when the engine is rotating at a low rate of speed, and another coil assembly having a relatively low number of turns such that these latter coils are effective to charge the capacitors to a selected level when the engine is rotating at a high speed.
An advantage of the present system is that separate capacitors are utilized and each capacitor is isolated from the other capacitor in its charging and discharging action and switching devices are connected separately to each capacitor. Thus, if one capacitor or one of the switching devices shorts, those cylinders associated with the shorted capacitor or switching device will cease functioning; however, the engine will continue to operate on those cylinders not associated with the shorted capacitor or switching device.
The subject invention also includes an improved triggering circuit for providing trigger pulses to energize the associated spark plugs.
The subject invention also provides a system wherein the voltage supplied by the alternator to the battery is controlled to maintain the voltage at a desired level to prevent the battery from overcharging.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a modularized trigger assembly which can be readily adapted to operate with one or more cylinders.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing wherein: